


Forever And For Always

by GlitterCake20



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Liam, Fluff, M/M, Thiam, caring theo, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20





	Forever And For Always

“One of those nights again huh?” Corey spoke next to Theo, handing him another laced shot.  Theo rolled his eyes and downed it. “Tell me about it.

Fucking Liam. The beta was on the small stage in the center of the club with his best friend. Single Ladies was playing and he was dipping along to the music, hand on his hip and his glass in the air, eyes closed and his head ducked as he shook it from side to side.

“ _If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!!!_ ” he sang loudly along with the music, like he was trying to prove a really drunk point, wiggling his empty ring finger in the air.

“ _Don’t be mad once you see that he wants it_ ” he pointed to a bewildered girl in front of him, poor thing had just come out to have a good time and here she was, the center of some weird-ass couple fight. Was it even a fight? Theo kind of felt like Liam was fighting with himself.

Theo had made it clear how he felt about marriage. It was a piece of paper… doing what exactly? Forcing them to be together? Confirming that they love each other? No thanks. Liam, however was all for it. Theo wouldn’t be surprised if he and Mason had a thick book with cut out wedding ceremony photos, stashed away somewhere. Yeah okay, maybe that was something they should have discussed before they decided to continue with the relationship, but hell, they were love drunk teenagers. What did they know?

It had slowly become a sensitive point in their relationship. Liam would hint quite often and Theo would avoid. He could see the small flutter of disappointment in Liam's eyes every time they walked by a jewelry store window, or when they saw a proposal go down. It wasn’t that Theo didn’t want to marry Liam, he would wife the boy in a second but hated how it had become something so commercial and ordinary. It was all about the party and the suits and the groomsmen and the rings. To Theo it was not about those things, the love he shared with Liam was worth more than that, it deserved more than overused venues and clichés.

“ _Acting up, drink in my cup_ ” – Liam wiggled his hips, pushing his glass up into the air, looking very pleased that he’s acting like a little brat. Even his mouth was pulled in a taught little pout. Mason clinked his glass to Liam’s spilling half of the drink on the floor as he continued dancing next to Liam. Neither seemed to notice the spilled drink as they swayed, getting lost in the song with wild hand gestures swinging their butts in a way that would make Beyonce proud. They even had a small crowd gathering around them singing and dancing just as vehemently.

Theo tossed a peanut into his mouth, “You know, it’s not that I don’t love him,” Corey nodded, “I love him more than anything on this planet, I just don’t know why he thinks he needs a ring to be happy”

“He doesn’t need the ring, he needs the commitment” the smaller Chimera said in that straight forward nonchalant way of his.

“ _I can care less what you think_ ” Okay, now the beta was waiving a finger at Theo, staggering a little too close the edge of the stage. “Oh, Li…why me...” Theo sighed, handing his drink to Corey, “Home time” he nodded at the other chimera and made his way over to the small stage.

“ _If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ ” Liam saw Theo approach and waved his hand back and forth in the air, sort of like the Queen would do if she was hammered on spiked gin and tonics -signaling the lack of a ring once again. Theo reached the front of the stage unimpressed, and called out to Liam, “Hey sunshine, let’s go.”

“ _All the single ladies_ ” Liam sang even louder, actively avoiding Theo. “Liam, stop being full of drama and let’s go.” Theo said, exhaling loudly, holding his hand out to Liam.

“Dude stop avoiding Theo, he’s gonna kill us both!”  Mason tried stopping Liam as he danced circles around his friend trying to avoid his boyfriend, “ _Now put your hands up_ ” he screamed the next part, raising his own hands into the air doing a weird rolling motion and the small circle of people around them all lifted their hands, waiving a disapproving finger in the air, singing “ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ ”

“Yep, okay. So we’re doing this.” Theo said more to himself than anyone else, puffing his cheeks out before hoisting himself up on the small stage grabbing Liam’s elbow just before he could dodge behind Mason again, and with one swift motion he shoved Liam’s drink into Mason’s hand and picked the drunk werewolf up over his shoulder “ _Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_ ” Liam screamed over Theo’s shoulder into the crowd. Theo delivered a quick sharp slap to his ass “Shut up  _Funbar_ ”. He winked at Corey with an embarrassed smile, but he couldn’t hide the fondness in his eyes as he shook his head, heading for the door.

 

* * *

 

They had gotten home just after midnight. He had to carry Liam to the door but he didn’t mind one bit. Liam was quiet for change; he had been quiet in the car too. Theo looked at Liam’s angelic face resting against his chest as he fumbled with the house keys, a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth onto Theo’s shirt. He smiled “Liam, come on this is my work shirt”. The beta stirred just enough to slurp up the drool. “So sexy”, Theo muttered, hooking his arm around Liam’s waist again, leading him inside.

Theo flipped the light switch on, moving to the bed and dropping Liam on it. Theo crawled up over him, “Let’s get these clothes off, okay?”

“Kinky chimera” Liam smirked in a way that he probably thought was sexy, but it just told Theo exactly how drunk he was. Liam relaxed into the mattress leaving Theo to battle with this button down shirt, rolling his hips up when Theo tried to unbutton his jeans. “Stop that. I’m not fucking you when you’re too drunk to look at me.”

“I know.” Liam murmured, a little more sober, his supernatural healing taking effect now. He blinked his icy blue eyes open at Theo, studying his face – the automatic frown that set on the chimera's forehead without him realizing it, the way his tongue poked out just a little when he was concentrating too hard, like now, when he was battling to undo Liam’s laces. “You know…” Liam’s voice croaked and Theo looked up at him, “I don’t really want you to marry me”. Theo snorted, “Well…thanks”

“No asshole. What I mean is that I will marry the shit out of you if you asked me to, but I am happy, just like this.”

“Drunk?” Theo joked.

“No. In love with you. I just tease you about it because I know it pushes your buttons” Liam opened his arms to Theo as he settled into bed, pulling the covers over them, curling up to Liam’s side, kissing the underside of his jaw. “I’m with you no matter what.”

“I love you Dunbar”

“...how about that blow job”

“Goodnight Beyonce.” Theo clapped his hands above his head turning off the bedside lamps.

“I hate these fucking lamps”

* * *

 

Liam woke up to the sun shining way too brightly. It wasn’t really a hangover but he felt the tiniest thumping in his skull.  He yawned and stretched out, unnecessarily reaching his elbow to Theo’s side of the bed like he did every morning, hitting the chimera in the ribs or back on purpose – because why not? But this time there was no Theo, his side of the bed had long since been abandoned. Liam flopped his arms back down and signed.  _Damn,_  that was his favorite part about waking up every morning, not the elbow in the ribs thing, but that gorgeous face he got wake up to each day. Because right after the angry mumbles and the kicking, Theo would turn around and smile before he had even opened his eyes, and his sleepy voice would say something adorable like “hello my cupcake” with a silly smirk, and he would always deny it later, but Liam knew, and he lived for it.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes, but his hand felt odd, thick almost. He opened and closed his hand back into a fist, trying to force his eyes open to see what the constricting feeling was when his fingers brushed against a piece of paper stuck to his forehead.  _What in the fuck, Theo I swear to-._

Liam moved to grab the note from his forehead but he pauses and his body goes cold and numb, his stomach drops and he forgets how to breathe. He stares at his hand frozen in the air in front of his face. He suddenly jolts up and grabs his left hand with his right and brings it closer to his face. And there on his ring finger is a beautiful golden band with two wolves carved into it in a lighter golden hue. He turns the band around on his finger, to make sure that it’s not a dream. But it’s there, it’s real and it fits perfectly on his finger.

He remembers the note and scrambles to take it off, his eyes fill with tears and the brightest smile rips across his face as he reads the simple note in Theo’s hand writing.

“ _I Liked It_ ”

 _So you put a ring on it…you bastard_ …Liam tossed the sheets off of himself and bolted to the kitchen where he could smell the pancakes and the coffee, but honestly screw all of that.  Theo was standing by the stove, his back to the door but he knew Liam was there, coffee in one hand, spatula in the other. “Morning” he said with a flat voice as if Liam couldn’t tell that there was a huge shit eating grin on his face.

 _Oh okay, okay fine, two can play this game Raeken._ Liam sat down at the counter, “Morning. So pancakes huh?”

“Yeah. Pancakes” Theo turned around with a curious little frown on his forehead, sashaying over to Liam, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Liam swallowed hard, looking at the chimera’s chiseled torso, not so sure anymore that he can keep the façade up. “Liam…your heart is pounding. Is something the matter?”

“With  _me_? Definitely not” he replies as Theo spins his chair around to face him, pressing his knees apart, wedging himself in between. He slips his arms over Liam’s shoulders swaying from side to side, pressing his lips to Liam’s forehead. “You like it?”, he whispers so softly the words are barely even there.

Liam brings his hands up to Theo’s back, pulling him even closer. He feels Theo’s lips move against his skin. “Do I like what?” Liam asks teasing but his insides are screaming and he knows Theo can tell – by the way Liam’s heart is beating, by the way he smells and by the way his hands are trembling as they caress his fiance's back.

Theo smiles, taking Liam’s face in his hands, lifting his chin up and kissing him softly, “Go call your friends”

Theo stares at the doorway where Liam disappeared through, he can hear the excited patter of his bare feet on the tiles as he bolts to the bedroom for his phone. He has never heard the betas heart do quite as many flips per second, maybe the night he kissed him in that elevator would come in a close second. Theo smiles into his coffee, “ _Holy shit Mase!!_ ” he hears Liam’s voice ring through the apartment. Yes, this is definitely the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

But everyone already knew that didn’t they?


End file.
